


Scare Tactics

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, Kissing, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo invites Tsukishima to go on a double date with him, Bokuto and Akaashi to a haunted house.Kuroo sets out to impress Tsukishima, but in the end, Tsukishima is the one who does the impressing.(Also Bokuto does a lot of screaming and Akaashi has to comfort him)





	Scare Tactics

“Is he coming, Kuroo? You invited him, right?” Bokuto sang out, voice more eager than ever as he flapped the wings on his costume like an oversized bird. The stamina of a child in him as he drew everyone’s attention and Kuroo and Akaashi tried to hold back an eye roll.

“Who?” Akaashi echoed, a look of concern on his face as he raised an eyebrow. The green body paint he was wearing seeming to make him glow under the street lights as he placed a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, trying to calm down his energetic owl boyfriend before feathers actually went flying.

“Tsukki.” Kuroo whispered, just low enough where he knew the two of them could hear, leaning his back against the railing as his eyes searched the crowd. 

He didn't think he would come or even say yes to him, but last week when Kuroo sent the blond a text message asking him to come to a halloween festival with him, Akaashi, and Bokuto, Tsukishima surprised them all by agreeing to it. The costumes weren't mandatory, of course, but Kuroo would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to seeing what Tsukishima would wear, if he would wear anything at all. In a way, you could say Kuroo was pining over Tsukishima, and everyday that pining was getting worse and worse.

Kuroo’s eyes darted up, glancing as a few people walked out from around the concession stands. A dark array of orange and black coming into view, and within them, a snarky blond with some glasses. Tsukki was walking towards them, his eyes looking over each and every one of their heads. First the gentle and quiet Akaashi’s, then the loud and energetic Bokuto, and finally, the provoking Kuroo.

He could feel his heartbeat quicken as Tsukki got closer. Kuroo’s face turning a subtle shade of red as he straightened himself up, his mouth slowly opening like he was surprised as he lost his train of thought. Tsukki came, and that was all that was important to him now.

“Sorry, there was a line.” Tsukki said it as he shrugged, keeping his hands clenched and firmly at his side. His eyes only locked with Kuroo’s for a brief moment before turning away, but Kuroo still didn't miss the way the blond’s face turned red, a cute and flattering shade. 

“Don’t bother with the line, what even is your outfit, Tsukki?” Bokuto stepped forward, making himself the center of attention as Akaashi and Kuroo gave him a concerning look, all of them directing their attention towards Tsukki’s costume. 

“Aren't you one to talk, Bokuto?” Akaashi smiled, cocking his head to the side as he stared at his overly enthusiastic boyfriend. 

The two of them had been going out for over a year, even into college the two of them were practical inseparable. Bokuto would always be by his side and seek Akaashi out whenever he could, and Akaashi would always make himself available for his boyfriend, looking out for him and making sure he was okay. It even got to the point where Akaashi could know what was on Bokuto’s mind without asking him. They were the perfect couple and Kuroo was envious of that. He wanted something like that for him and Tsukki.

It being Halloween and all, the four of them were dressed up in costumes. Bokuto being the most out there, a gray owl with flapping feathers and everything, it looked more like a kigurumi and anything else, but nobody seemed to mind. Something as out there as an owl costume with wings seemed to fit Bokuto perfectly.

Honestly, Akaashi’s was probably the weirdest, a zombie police officer. His skin was body painted a shade of pale green, borderlining on blue and sickly, with a fake slime-green zombie arm and rips in his black police clothes. Kuroo hardly recognized him at first, he remembered making a joke about how Akaashi looked more like an actor at the haunted house they were supposed to be attending than his actual friend. However, Kuroo wasn't exactly one to talk either.

Kuroo’s costume was somewhere in-between predictable and startling. It was something that he dubbed a ‘werecat’, like a werewolf but with a cat. Bokuto joked that it looked like it came out of a dumpster as opposed to a store, with various shades or black and red making up the costume, as well as some black cat ears and a messy gray tail. The most ridiculous thing about it was the gray paw-gloves he was wearing on his hand, but those were more comfy than he originally thought, it was a nice touch. It was something that Tsukki could hold onto if he got too scared, which Kuroo admittedly was hoping that he did.

However, then that brought them to Tsukki’s costume, which was potentially the most unexpected out of them all. A bear, not just any bear, but a sun bear. It was like someone took a mix of Bokuto and Kuroo’s costumes and put them together. Some black bear ears and a kigurumi consuming his body, his dark glasses complementing his pale skin and light hair. Of course, if Tsukki thought Kuroo was going to ignore that cute little fluffy bear tail on the back, then Tsukki had another thing coming.

It was interesting to watch as Kuroo stepped forward, the little ball of dark colored fluffed perfectly still as the wind blew around them. Out of the corner of his eye Kuroo could see people walking past them, lining up and getting ready to enter the haunted house. Well, that was why they were here after all, it was Bokuto’s idea, and though Kuroo was looking forward to it, he was looking more forward to spending time with Tsukki.

“This is a classic halloween costume, Akaashi. What’s more halloween than an owl?” Bokuto yelled, this time flapping his arms in the air as he rose his voice. 

In that moment, Kuroo swore Bokuto was about to leap off of the ground and actually fly away. That may have actually happened if Kur didn't speak up and direct his attention towards Tsukki, who was staring at them with a slight amused expression.

“I don’t know, maybe a cat?” Kuroo smirked, looking back at Bokuto before he smiled at Tsukki. 

It wasn't the most conventional costume, but it was definitely original, and convenient too. The loose fit of the torn black pants and the red shirt made it easy for Kuroo to slip his arm around Tsukki, all while he listened to Bokuto bicker from a few feet away.

“What?” Bokuto looked at Kuroo dumbfounded, scratching his head as Akaashi continued to rest a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Kuroo, you’re not even a real cat, you’re a cat wolf hybrid, and -”

“-Shall we go inside?” Akaashi interrupted Bokuto, honestly it was probably a good thing.

Kuroo’s eyes looked back over as Akaashi walked in front of them, leading the way as a pout fell on Bokuto’s face. It was like he was giving in as he walked, looping an arm around his boyfriends as they entered the line. Kuroo gave an approving nod to Tsukki, like he was asking him if he was ready. He had yet to remove his arm from around the blond’s shoulder, but since Tsukki hadn't pushed it aside yet he was taking that as a good thing.

They weren't technically a couple yet, but Kuroo would have given anything for them to be, even just going on a haunted house date with Tsukki.

“Now, Akaash-shi, if you get scared you can always….”

“I know, Bokuto, I know.”  Akaashi serenely put his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, calming him down as his boyfriend was shaking like a leaf. 

Kuroo was starting to get the feeling that their roles were going to be reversed and Bokuto was going to be the one who needed protecting tonight. Though not that he could judge him too much, last time he checked, Bokuto was the one who was squeamish when they watched scary movies.

“Are you afraid of scary things, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked softly as they moved ahead in line, his tone somewhere between curious and concerned.

Tsukki didn't seem like the type of person who was really afraid of anything, but deep down Kuroo was so hoping he was. He was hoping that Tsukki would close his eyes and cling to him, giving him the perfect opportunity to be intimate. Maybe they could kiss as some blood curdling screams filled the room and a zombie chased them through the haunted house. It sounded kind of morbid to think about, but Kuroo didn't hate the idea.

The haunted house wasn't anything that Kuroo expected to be over the top. Looking at it, it looked like some run down mansion designed to look this way on purpose. With fake glass shattered out in the windows, creaky floorboards as they stepped up onto the porch, and a fog machine setting for a spooky atmosphere. 

Most haunted houses Kuroo had been in took no one more than five minutes to get through if you walked at a fast enough pace. He was expecting this one to be similar, setting for an uneventful night. Though, considering Kuroo was with Tsukki, this night was already turning out to be the opposite of uneventful.

Kuroo figured the four of them would be in and out of this two-story haunted house within a matter of minutes, all with Tsukki holding his hand and Bokuto’s screams leading the way. This wasn't going to be scary and Kuroo was prepared for that, but he was also prepared for Tsukki and to impress him and do whatever he could to get his attention.

Despite how terrible and cliche, a haunted house provided the perfect atmosphere to get up close and personal with someone, and Kuroo was hoping to do that with Tsukki.

“Not really.” Tsukki shrugged, his eyes looking up at Kuroo and then following Akaashi and Bokuto in front of them, with Bokuto already clinging onto Akaashi’s arm. “I used to go to these all the time in high school. Are you afraid of scary things, Kuroo?”

“O-of course not, Tsukki. I’m not afraid of anything.” Kuroo lied he may or may not have been the teansiest bit afraid of Tsukki, and afraid of not impressing him.  

Even with all of them being in college now, Kuroo didn't get to see Tsukki very often, which gave him even less opportunities to hang out with him. If he truly was going to impress or make a move on Tsukki now was his chance, he had never been so close to the blond before, and he didn't want to waste it.

“Is that so? Well then, consider me impressed, Kuroo.” Tsukki turned his head to the side, walking into the house with Kuroo a few feet behind Bokuto and Akaashi. They were the only ones apart of their group, the last of the night, and Kuroo wanted so desperately to keep hearing Tsukki’s voice. Kuroo knew that he needed to say something to get the blond to react, to turn this conversation into a direction he was more than happy with.

“But you know, Tsukki. Even if you aren't scared, it’s okay. You can always hold my hand, I’m not gonna judge you for it.” Kuroo to the best of his ability tried to turn up the charm, that provoking charm that he had always been known for. 

People always called him the king of provocation, and in this moment, he was really going to put that to the test. To try to get Tsukki to take the bait, talk to him and try to get him to act in a way that Kuroo had foreseen. Maybe he could get him all flustered and scared, and then Kuroo could come to his rescue. He thought that would be nice, because Kuroo still wanted to keep on impressing Tsukki.

“I’m not scared, Kuroo.” Tsukki refuted him, that normal, bland tone he always had in his voice coming through. Though, Kuroo felt more happy than he should have been that Tsukki was unfazed by all of this, and this was exactly the kind of thing Kuroo needed to shift the conversation.

“You wanna prove it?”

“Prove it how?”

“How about we make a deal, Tsukki.” Kuroo grinned, and he knew in this moment that there was no doubt that Tsukki would take the bait. “If you get scared any time during this haunted house then you have to go on a date with me. It’s simple cost really, a fair cost. So what do ya’ say?”

“Do I get to pick where we go?” Tsukki perked up, his eyes wide as Kuroo took a step back. Now there was an answer he hadn't been suspecting, but Kuroo couldn't say that he was displeased with it. It was quite the opposite, really.

“Sure.”

“Then deal.”

Kuroo smirked, satisfied as Tsukki and him gave each other an approving nod. Tonight had turned out better than he expected and he hadn't even done anything yet. All he had to do was face forward, follow Bokuto and Akaashi, and wait.

Inside the haunted house was relatively normal. A simple room with basic furniture, with a set of stairs over on the right. They were dark and blocked off by some caution tape. It was nearly impossible to make out through the smoke of the fog machine, but it was directing them on a steady path, leading them down a hallway towards the end of the first room. Bokuto and Akaashi still led the way, with Tsukki and Kuroo following behind, and Bokuto never ceasing his grip on the black torn sleeve of Akaashi’s uniform.

At the end of the first room there was a man in a clown mask, blood streaming down his cheeks as he held a bloody axe, everything seemed normal until they saw him.

“Ack!” Bokuto yelled, screaming like a little girl as he jumped off the ground, his wings flapping in the air as he clung to Akaashi. 

Kuroo leaned his head forward curiously, still walking side by side with Tsukki. He could feel his hand subconsciously move sideways, the paw-glove he was wearing brushing up against Tsukki’s bear-glove. Maybe they could have been intertwining their fingers right now if only their hands hadn't been covered. 

However, Kuroo lost his train of thought the minute Tsukki and him stepped down the next hallway. It was like the room had done a complete one-eighty. What once was normal and in tacted turned to chaos and derangement. The wall paper was a faded shade of green and torn, revealing the wood paneling underneath, all while plastic bloody saw blades hung down from the ceiling. 

Against the next corner was a cage, a girl in a bloody dress reaching out and grabbing at anyone who walked by. The fog machine was still as effective as ever, making the floor and anything under knee level difficult to make out. There were strobe lights and some ambient music playing from a music player. Both Kuroo and Tsukki reached their hands up and pushed the saw blades out of the way, the plastic not even making a scratch in their fur as they looked on ahead. 

“Eek!” Within seconds there was another scream from Bokuto, the scares appeared to be fazing him the most. The girl in the cage reached out and touched his leg, getting the man to jump into Akaashi’s arms.

“There, there, Bokuto.” Akaashi, not even fazed, simply pat the side of Bokuto’s arm. 

Well, it came as now surprise that after living with Bokuto for a while that Akaashi really was used to all of this. Bokuto could be quite unpredictable and messy, Kuroo had only visited their place once or twice, but he had seen  _ things _ , he was certain that whatever Akaashi had seen was much worse than a haunted house. 

Kuroo figured that Akaashi was already calculating and predicting where the next creature would jump out from, he was always analyzing and thinking about things like that. Though, it was hard to tell if that was for Bokuto’s own benefit or not.

“Are you scared yet, Tsukki?” Kuroo turned his head to the side, ignoring the girl as she reached her hand out and tried to touch the two of them. He was more interested in touching Tsukki’s hand than anything else.

“Hardly. How about you, Kuroo?”

“I already told you, I don't get scared.” Kuroo tried to laugh it off, play it cool as they made their way down another hallway. This one looking incredibly similar to the last, only with red walls instead of green and bloody fake knives hanging from the ceiling instead.

His eyes glanced onto Tsukki’s face, a subtle look the two of them shared as they made their way forward. Even when his face was starting to slightly heat up, most likely from the smoke machines and borderline blinding lights, Kuroo couldn't help but find Tsukki cute.

“Of anything? There has to be something you’re scared of.” Tsukki mocked him, grinning as his hand pushed the knives overhead out of the way.

Kuroo followed him, the sounds of Bokuto shrieking echoing off in the distance. He thought he could hear the owl-dressed man yelling, begging for Akaashi and him to hurry up and get out of there. However, the sounds were soon muffled by the groans of the creatures behind him, and Tsukki’s snickering in front of him.

“Not really.” Kuroo shrugged, his voice sounding duller than normal as his brain scrambled to find a way to continue the conversation. He may have been panicking just a little bit, but he didn't get to see Tsukki very often, and he was going to be damned if he wasted an opportunity like this by remaining quiet. Kuroo just had to say something, anything. “Actually, there is one thing I’m afraid of, Tsukki.”

“Oh?” Tsukki perked his head up, a beautiful, staggered expression on his face as his mouth opened up ever so slightly in the shape of an ‘O’. 

His eyes and hands began roaming around the new room, the fog and lights making Kuroo feel slightly dizzy, and the scent of fake blood clouding his senses.

“Is it clowns then? Or blood maybe?” Tsukki smirked, walking over to the red walls and placing one of his paw-hands firmly on it, the crimson color coating his fur as he placed his paw on the side of Kuroo’s face.

For all he knew, all of this could have been a hallucination, a fantasy created by the ominous atmosphere, but when Kuroo felt Tsukki touch him, he knew that all of this was undoubtedly real.  

The feeling was somewhere between cold and warm, the coolness of wet blood chilling against his skin, as the fur rubbed him in a heated motion. Kuroo couldn't resist the urge to take off one of his wolf-hands and smear the blood down his face, spreading it from his cheek to his neck, and reaching up those new red fingers and touching Tsukki’s face. 

They both smirked, locking eyes as Tsukki also removed his paw-gloves, his hands touching the side of Kuroo’s face as the other touched the wall and drew more blood. Both coating the other in a bloody rose tint as screams and wails of anguish echoed behind them. Neither one of them moved, a look of concentration and passion in their eyes as their lips met. A wet and sweet-like taste from the blood as Kuroo struggled to keep his composure, his head spinning only for a moment as their lips departed.

They sat their eyes on each other, a fond look as Tsukki rubbed his hand gently on the side of Kuroo’s face. Kuroo had set out tonight to be the one impressing Tsukki, but in turned out Tsukki was the one impressing him, and Kuroo couldn't help but feel grateful for that.

“Does anything still not scare you, Kuroo?” Tsukki teased, words soft and whispered as the man in the bloody stained clown mask approached from behind them, not doubt to rush them along and get them to exit the house.

However, neither one of them was content on moving, and all Kuroo could do was smile, reach down to touch more blood as he finally admitted his answers. Any type of scare bet they had was off but Kuroo was far too pleased with this outcome to care. There was only one thing that scared him in the world, and right now he wanted to be scared.

“One thing does, Tsukki. You.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plans to write this fic until about a week ago. A friend gave me the idea impulsively, and here we are.  
> I haven't actually been to a haunted house in years so this might not be very accurate, but considering I wrote this in only a few hours I still hope you enjoy it <3  
> There's something very appealing to me about haunted house dates and kissing in fake blood, but I'm gonna shut up now.  
> Happy Halloween~
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated  
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
